User talk:Kyleronco
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Talk Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley haii kyleAwesomeness was here 16:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) nm just on BD what up with u i just say aoh too. Can I be an Admin here :D ! Thx dude.Also i'm over you on the rankings. Hey Kyler No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. Just got some homework I haven't done... I should really get on it. Yourself? No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Any luck? No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Same goes to you. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude about your cousin No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 12:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) .............. -.- (No comment) No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 08:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sí, lo hago. ¿Usted? InfinityHQ 11:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Eso está bien. Me encanta hablar en otros idiomas InfinityHQ 12:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Eso está bien. Así que, ¿cómo estás? InfinityHQ 19:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks Thanks for making me an admin. I wont go crazy. Or will I??? >:D Just kidding. Again, thanks. FLUSH THE MAGMA DOWN THE TOILET! 19:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Heller Reach for the stars 23:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 09:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC)) YO Bro To answer your question I think so..ask him yourself. Bro i'm in deep stuff tell fave i'm muted and I don't have time for her crud right now. I'm muted btw.. ]] Angel told me "they broke up cause of him and fave". ]] Mah Wikia Hey dude come check out My wiki http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles I pwned Ingram d-^O^-b I pwned Ingram Helix bro ! 'Sup Kyle! Yo dawg, I heard you like wikis, so I joined this one! Thinking with Portals. 18:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Hey. Ok I'll help ([[User:TooNBaku|'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!']] 18:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC)) Sure, what about ? Glad to se your cleaning up the place. >.^ Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Thanks, i'm gonna need it. Because of this You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked byDarkusMaster. The reason given is this: :''Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Ji Robinson". The reason given for Ji Robinson's block is: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: Repeatedly insulting users, threatening an Admin, pest in the community, and *Start of block: 00:24, June 22, 2011 *Expiry of block: 00:24, June 23, 2011 *Intended blockee: 71.140.101.92 You may contact DarkusMaster or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 71.140.101.92, and the block ID is #3518. Please include all above details in any queries you make. P.S. What kindof pages do you want here ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I appreciate it. Having the same I.P. is horrid. Did you like my picture of You ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Yeah? I've been here and there.